The present invention refers to a new variety of plum which will hereinafter be denominated as the ‘August Giant’ plum tree. The ‘August Giant’ is a yellow-red fleshed plum freestone fruit that is mature for harvesting and shipping during the August 28-30 period in a normal year in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California as a large fruit with red blush and yellow flesh.
In the development of new commercial varieties, specific characteristics provide a premium on these fruit varieties that mature early or late in the growing season. However, in particular early varieties lack size, flavor and coloration on blush. Therefore in order for a fruit to be a commercial success, it must be of good size, good color, and also have good holding/storage and shipping characteristics. In additional, the date of maturing must be different from other similar fruit. This new invention meets all of the aforementioned criteria and therefore would be of commercial appeal to the consumer.